Peace Academy of the Elements High school
by Bah'chin
Summary: This, well this is a story about Kataang i guess, A highschool where all benders and non-benders go! Rated M for later sexual content.
1. Intro to the Characters

Introduction to the Characters and there profiles 

**AN: alright so I've been pondering this for a while now and decided to make a "Peace Academy of Elements High school" PAE-HS is going to be the abbreviation I guess, In this 1st "Chapter" I will be giving intro to each of the students I intend to be putting into this academy, as the main characters, :D (So you're not confused by anything). Everyone's in their senior year**

**Tell me what you would like changed about my writing style; I may or may not listen. Written in 1.5 line spacing with "Times New Roman" and 12 point font; want change? (Will not change the "Times New Roman".**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

Aang Whirlwind- Aang is a 15 year old air bender who lives in a temple with monks, he has mastered air bending and has know he was the Avatar since age 13, He is in his senior year of High school and is one of the most popular people in school, albeit, they don't know he is the Avatar. He is best friends with Zuko, Teo, and Bumi. He is highly intelligent and skipped a grade. Aang plays the bass and like to sing when he can. Birthday- 5-31-97

Zuko Lightning- **(should I keep that?)** A 16 year old hothead with a scar on his face from child abuse, his father was crazy and burned him, thankfully not killing him. He lives with his Uncle Iroh; living luxuriously in comparison to his sister Azula, who is as crazy as her father; if not more. As you may have guessed they're a fire bending family. He is a b+ to A average student. Zuko plays guitar in his spare time. He's got a crush on someone! . Birthday-10-1-96

Teo strong- Teo is a nice guy who happens to 16, his smile hides the fact that he's in a wheel chair. He looks at life happily and has a father that loves him very much; they live in a modest size home. Teo's mother died giving birth to him. No one in Teo's family is a bender, but both Teo and his dad are crafty and clever; they can invent anything! Teo is an A+ student, whose father is a detective for the police and security department. He's got his eyes on a girl.

Birthday-1-1-96

Bumi Johnson- (**No I will not change that) **Bumi is one of Aang's most eccentric friends who has known him longer then the rest; he skipped that grade with Aang! He's the same age as Aang and only a day apart! Aangs older than him. Bumi was raised with the monks in their orphanage, He's an earth bending mastermind! He likes to play the drums whenever he feels like it, even at 5:00am. Birthday- 6-1-97

Toph Beifong- Toph is friends with Suki and Mai, with a lil' ol' crush on a certain someone, She is 15 years old and blind, tougher than nails and if you dare baby her you will be thrown into oblivion! Her parents funded the building of the school and are the super intendent's for the whole school district, they're richer then hot chocolate made from scratch. She hates being smothered by her parents. She's smarter then people would think A- to A average student. She can play the Piano-Forte the synthesizer and do some dub step. She can feel vibrations with her feet, therefore she can earth bend. Birthday-5-17-67

Suki Young- Suki is 16 years old; she lives with her parents and is sweet kind yet can kick your ass in a heart beat. She lives a pretty good life, she's not a bender, She doesn't need to be, she is a weapons master. She is apart of the Kyoshi warriors. She is an A average student. She likes to speak publicly and organize groups when she is needed to. Birthday-5-8-96

Mai Bonbon- Mai is 16 with almost no emotion showing at all times, she hates everything…Accept one hothead in particular! She works well with weapons and is an A average student with parents who are loaded, baby brother included. She can't do any fire bending, but she can play the electric violin. Birthday-3-5-96

Hakoda Steelwater- a 35 year old single father who lost his wife in a tragedy when his children were Sokka and Katara were 5 and 6, he works as a Police officer who is recently moving from their old town to Ba sing Se (**Lol just thought to put it there..**) He isn't a bender, but man can he shoot a gun… Birthday- 3-1-77

Katara Steelwater- A 15 year old kind hearted girl/woman who is as you guessed it…Kind. She is more than kind though, she can turn you inside out and use your body a s marionette if she really wanted to, or was prompted enough into using blood bending… As you may have guessed by that she is a water bender! She can sing very well and will when she can. She's 15 years old. Birthday- 5-31-97

Sokka Steelwater- A 16 year old meat eating bowl of jokes! He's the one that gets on Katara's nerves when it comes down to it! He can't bend, sucks to be him I guess, although he does well with weapons, mainly from the southern water tribe, he's a C+ to B average student.…His boomerang is his favorite weapon. He plays the guitar and the electric cello. Birthday-3-5-96

Iroh Lightning- A kind old fire bender who's age… (45 or 50) He's a kind loving person who can tell you any solution to any problem, he's loaded and owns his own shop, a tea shop / bar and grill with a wide array of choices on the menu. His Birthday 7-21-?

**As you may have guessed I'm placing this in a more modern set up, so don't get confused, also Don't forget Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda are just moving there in the beginning. I will try to keep uploading them ASAP, Someone yell at me .-. Sokka's is short because well xD I just didn't know what to write. Note: I am changing the ages to much what I personally am trying to create, it's not all accurate completely to the story, but hell who's gonna stop me xD, anyway…. What have I gotten myself into? O_O…**


	2. The 1st day os school

**Well then okay, I think you guys have the characters down? Good! Try to remember it; keep it in your minds, that way you can't get lost… I'm not going to get into detail on what their schedules are xD just the basics. Makin' up a few characters in this! Have fun heh.**

**Me: "Please do the disclaimers!"**

**Katara: "This person owns nothing at all!"**

**Me:O_O "Well not nothing at all, but not the copy right to the characters…"**

**Katara: "…."**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

Katara and her family just got settled into the new house on Friday; Hakoda didn't waste anytime getting them enrolled into the new school at all. Which school only started a week before they moved, so they didn't miss much of anything.

"Sokka, Katara! Come down here please!" Hollered Hakoda very smoothly

"What is it dad?" Said Sokka as He and Katara were coming down the stairs tripping slightly.

"We need to go shopping for school supplies and food! Your 1st day at PeaceAcademy of Elements High school starts on Monday!" Said Hakoda enthusiastically while the two teens just grumbled slightly.

**In Katara's mind.**

_'Oh boy we get to go to a new school!'_ She said to herself sarcastically. _'Just great….'_

**In Sokka's mind**

_'Ah I have to go shopping! I hate shopping, dad shops too much!'_

**Back to the situation **

In a few minutes everyone was ready and on there way to down town, the 1st store they went to didn't have the kind of pens or book covers Hakoda wanted his kids to use. He bought everything else there in bulk and they went on their way to another shop. The 2nd store they went to had the best book covers, but not the pens he wanted, so they went to a 3rd store to buy a bulk of pens!

"Dad don't forget we need to eat food, meat!" almost yelled Sokka as they got into the car.

"Sokka why would I forget that?" Hakoda chuckled at his son's over reaction to the food situation.

They decided it was best to go to Wal-Mart as apposed to Hy-vee, even after they stuffed the back of the Minivan with food Sokka still wanted to go to Target, only he knew what was there that he liked.

"Flameo's!" Yelled Sokka hugging a giant pack of Flameo cheeto chips. " I love you so much!" he said again

"Sokka stop that! People are staring at you!" Yelled Katara a little embarrassed that her older brother was acting like an idiot..

"Make me!" He said mockingly sticking his tongue out at her with a smug grin, almost wishing he hadn't said that when their dad jumped in.

"Both of you stop acting like children! We have frozen goods in the van and MEAT for god sakes" He put the emphasis on the meat to get Sokka's undivided attention on what he was saying.

"Meaaaaaat" Hummed Sokka with a drooling expression.

They made their way to the checkout counter of Target and after paying for Sokka's lovely little Flameo's. Before they made their way to the door Katara accidentally bumped into someone knocking him flat on his buttocks.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Katara quick to help up the man she knocked down " I should better watch where I'm going instead of paying attention to my brother!" She said trying to make it so the person she was talking to wouldn't get mad.

"No it's fine! It's not entirely your fault, if I hadn't been speeding through here like a maniac you wouldn't have run into me!" Said the man chuckling slightly trying to keep her calm. "Oh, my names Aang he said smiling"

"I'm glad you're okay…Oh uhm my names Katara!" She replied smiling back ' He's cute…'

"So are you new here to Ba sing se?" Asked Aang still smiling

"Yeah and I'm supposed to start my 1st day at the new high school on Monday" Replied Katara slightly groaning at the fact she was going to have to start so early.

"Hey I go there!" He half yelled enthusiastically " I could help you get around if you want!"

"Sure that'd be great, oh I gotta go my brothers getting impatient!" She said while Sokka was dragging her away " I'll see you on Monday!"

was the last thing she said before they were completely out of the store.

Teo was around the corner listening to what happened.

"oooo looks like Aang's got a cruuuuush!" Teo teased with a smile on his face.

"Do not!" retorted Aang with an enormous blush on his face.

In the van with Hakoda, Sokka, and Katara.

"Katara! What was that?, you come here the 1st day and you make kissy faces with a complete stranger!" Said Sokka, the way Sokka says things..

"I was not making "kissy faces" I was apologizing and just talking to him!" Katara scorned her brother with a blush across her face.

"Both of you stop it! I'm driving so please, be quiet!" Hakoda said instantly shutting the two up until they got home.

After getting everything settled in and ready for bed, they all wished each other good night. Katara lay in bed thinking about the new boy she met, Aang.

Sunday was pretty un eventful, nothing exciting happened and the day went by fast, it almost seemed like night time came quickly for the family of 3. and in a moments notice it was Monday!

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Katara groaned rolling out of bed at 6:00 in the morning to get ready for school. She showered, brushed her teeth, put on deodorant, then the rest of her attire; after all that she sprayed on a bit of her perfume. "Holy shit!" Katara whispered to herself." That only took me 15 minutes!"

Sokka had done the same thing as Katara accept at 6:05.

The pair rushed down stairs to see Pancakes Bacon and eggs laying there waiting for them.

"Good morning you two!" Said Hakoda enthusiastically smiling at his two children.

"Good morning dad!" Both said in unison before sitting to nom down all the food they could.

Katara ate more civilized as apposed to her brother who ate like he was dying.

"Alright today both of you are taking the bus instead of Sokka's car, just so you can get acquainted with people!" Hakoda said making the children look at him puzzled, but before they could protest he shoved them out the door. "Bye guys see you when I get home!" Said Hakoda going to his new Ba Sing Se Patrol car.

It was about 10 minutes before the school bus arrived, when the two got on they felt like they were being pared down at 1st, but then Katara heard Aang.

"Hey Katara come sit with me!" Asked Aang patting the empty space next to him, Katara gladly sat next to him all the way in the back.

Sokka stood there for a moment looking for a spare seat when he was grabbed and seated, although he wasn't complaining the girl was hot!

"Hey my names Suki!" She said smiling at him.

"My names Sokka." He said putting on the best tough face he could.

Everyone on the bus made small talk as they made their way to the school. Apparently Katara and Sokka were the last to pick up, which means 1st to be dropped off!

After about 15 minutes they arrived at the school, which makes it 7:15.

"Wow…." Katara said marveling at how big the school looked. "I'm gonna get lost before I can even make it to my locker" she added making Aang, Sokka, and Suki laugh.

"It's not as bad as you think!" Said Suki cheerfully "Aang will help you find your way, and I'll help Sokka! Wait he never told me your name…"

"My names Katara." She replied offering her hand to shake.

Shaking hands they all walking into the school to the waiting area.

"Suki who'd you pick up this time?" Said Toph while turning around to face their general location. "and what's Twinkle Toe's doing in the mix"

"Toph, this is Sokka and Katara, they're the new kids that were coming today; remember?" Suki replied speaking sort of sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, whatever hi." She said to the group going back to taking her nap.

Mai walked up to the group just nodding a hello that day, guess she was too tiered to even consider talking. Zuko and Teo walked/rolled up to see what was up.

"Hey Aang is Bumi still sick" asked Teo considerately

"Yeah, he still has the stomach flue." Replied Aang thinking back to the 1st day when Bumi started puking…Not fun…

"Tell him we both said hey" Keyed in Zuko gaining every ones attention.

"Hey Aang, Who are these two new people?" Asked Teo smiling.

"This is Katara, and her brother Sock!" Said Aang making Katara and Suki laugh hysterically while Toph just chuckled.

"My names Sokka not SOCK!" Blurted Sokka sulking with that Anime Comical pose we all know and love.

"Nice to meet you Sokka, I'm Teo and this is Zuko" Teo replied for both him and Zuko while laughing at the reaction 'This school year is going to be fun'

"Now that were all fuzzy cozy" Toph jumped in "Let's ask them what they bend!" She said with a sadistic smile. (** I'm scared...sorry couldn't help it xD)**

"Well.." Katara said "I'm a water bender and Sokka…He's just Sokka…" Katara said mocking her brother making him mad.

"I'm not just Sokka; I can use weapons, annnnnnd BOOMERANG!" Sokka halfly retorted whipping out his boomerang and looking at it sort of commercially.

Everyone just laughed and at that last bit the bell rang, everyone accept Aang and Katara pretty much going their separate ways to go to their lockers and get ready for the day.

"Our lockers are right next to each other" said Aang stopping at their locker place. "I can help you every morning" Said he; smiling largely.

"That's great!" Replied Katana opening her locker and shoving the extra junk her dad made her take for 'spares' that she didn't need.

After both of them got their adequate Items they went to their 1st period class, which was a Math class. After arriving they took seats in the back next to each other surrounded by, Zuko and Mai.

'Wow this place is so shiny…' thought Katara as a huge rock establishment popped out from the ground and disappeared to show their teacher who was, Choi

"Alright listen up student's we have a new maggot in class today!" Choi Yelled "Her name is Katara! Give her a happy welcome!"

"Hello Katara!" exclaimed the whole class looking back at her and quickly facing the front of the class again, 'Okay so this guy Choi is very strict'

Math class went by pretty quickly, so did the rest of the classes, then Gym came along…

"Hello brats!" Exclaimed Zhao giving everyone the creeps, oddly enough the whole gang had this class accept Teo who had to sit on the side and watch. "As many of you know, my name is Zhao, but I'm only saying this because we have two new rodents here. Sokka, the non bender…Pity. And Katara, a water bending girl" Zhao added making the two of them cringe slightly.

'Oh god… I hate this guy, bring me to the next rotation!' Though Katara frantically.

'I'm gonna dieeeee!' screamed Sokka's mind.

'Jeez he wasn't this rude to us' Was the mutual thought of everyone else who had been there the 1st day. 'He must be PMSing...'

"Alright brats! Do 5 laps around the gym then 30 jumping jacks and push ups!" Raged on Zhao

After all that workout, they still had to do 15 wall sits for 20 minutes, after their 20minutes of wall sits they got 10 minutes to practice their bending, Which Zhao just got to leisurely watch and yell at them about stuff he had no Idea about… Then he dismissed them to go take a shower and change.

"Okay I don't like him…" Sokka groaned entering the boys/girls locker room.

"Me eith-…" Katara halfly replied realizing the door to the "Girls Locker room" was only a way to enter into a conjoined locker room. This caused all the students who were accustomed to it.

"Guys relax!" Chimed in Aang trying to reassure them. "We have a wall dividing us the entire way, so no one will peep!" He added 'Although I can hover over the wall and look at Katara' He thought almost dismissing it as soon as it popped up; he thought his face was pretty, so he wanted to keep it!

After settling things over they all got dressed and showered up ready to eat some food! At lunch…

"Well this is boring…" Said Mai looking at the food in front of her sighing heavily.

"Come on Mai! Lighting up! We have new people here and they're funny" Said Suki to Mai who was noming and staring blankly at her food.

"Since when do I care about funny?" Retorted Mai, slightly amused.

"Panda Lilly, Mai! Stop playing flirties and talk to us more!" Shouted Toph

"Panda Lilly?" Asked Teo trying not to laugh, along with most of the rest of them with the acceptation of Sokka, Mai, Zuko, Toph and Suki. Mai, because she was accused of flirting with a girl…..

"Yeah Panda Lilly, got a problem with it?" Suki said giving him a death glare while taking a bight of Sokka's blubbered seal jerky.

"Suki my jerky!" Sokka said with the face of D: as his facial expression.

"Woops Sorry!" She said putting it down causing ever one to laugh, even Zuko and Mai, those two just chuckled, but that counts right?

"So…" Aang started saying before every one froze at the sound of a girls voice from across the room…Can you guess?

Sokka and Katara looked a bit confused until they saw where that voice came from, a girl with an odd resemblance to Zuzu Erm I mean Zuko, accept she had a more menacing look to her, like she would lake the baby and the candy!

"Keep quiet, that's my sister Azula, and you don't want to be on her bad side!" Whispered Zuko and quickly taking a bite of his sandwich.

Everyone gulped as she left the cafeteria and every think went back to normal.

"What's so bad about your sister Zuko?" Asked Katara a bit puzzled, after all? How bad could she be?

"Well…." He started and got cut off by Toph "She even gives me the creeps, that good enough for you?" Toph finished his sentence, not with what he was going to say, but a less profane version.

"T-t-that's scary" Said Sokka sarcastically.

"Anyways…" Said Aang "Katara can I have your number? So we can text!" He said smiling broadly.

"Yeah here ya go!" She said handing him her phone so he could put his in and get hers.

After lunch everything went smoothly as they all met outside waiting for their buss, apparently it was running late. Zuko waited with them because he didn't want to leave them hanging, he had a license. His car's a red hot Ferrari.

"Katara, do you mind if I come over after school today; I need a little help with my science homework" Asked Aang a little shy from asking for help.

"Sure. You can get off at my stop!" She replied smiling while Sokka and Suki had about the same conversation accept Sokka asked for help with all the subjects.

The bus arrived and Zuko said his goodbyes and took off in his Ferrari while the rest of them boarded the bus, Mai sat next to Toph, Suki sat next to Sokka and Aang, and Katara sat next to each other. After a few moments Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang all got off saying their goodbyes.

"Wow nice place you got here!" Gaped Suki looking at the house.

"Thanks!" Said Sokka glomping Suki. 'Don't hit me pleaaaase!' He thought to himself.

Katara and Aang already went inside while all this was happening, although they heard Suki laughing and Sokka laughing, so he must still be alive. In a few minutes Suki and Sokka were in the house going into the dinning room to study, they studied to loudly for Katara and Aang to concentrate, so they went upstairs to Katara's room.

Aang took a seat on the floor while Katara sat on the bed.

"Alright so when two chemicals combine, this creates a fusion, while if they collide it creates a chemical reaction, got it now Aang?" Lectured Katara with her "Teacher face" on.

"Yeah now I get it! Thanks Katara!" Said Aang with gratitude as he quickly finished his homework and slammed his Science book shut putting it back in his book bag. "Whatd'ya wanna do now?" He asked putting on his cute smile face.

'That smile is sooo cute…' thought Katara as she put on her thinking face to hide the fact she was thinking about him. "How about we go hang with the others?" She asked him making him quickly Agree.

**Aang's Point of view (Trying something new)**

'Damn riding on my glider with Katara is hot…' I thought to myself while looking at her and the ground at the same time.

"Were almost to Zuko's uncles Teashop!" I said still looking at her and the ground, man this is going to kill me!

"Alright!" She replied to me still a little too unsure of how safe this was,

"We're here!" I exclaimed joyfully as we both put our feet on the ground landing, for a new person to air travel, she lands well.

**Normal Point of view.**

**"**Hey Zuko, Hey Teo!" Katara and Aang greeted simultaneously, directly after looking at each other then turning away quickly blushing madly.

"Oh hey guys!" Said Teo "You almost missed us; we're going to Iroh's house to chill, wanna come with?" He added motioning them over.

"Sure!" Replied the two of them, again in unison, Making Zuko laugh.

Saying almost absolutely nothing the entire ride to Iroh's, the Teens started babbling when they got there.

"So does anyone want any Booze?" Asked Zuko making everyone look at him with a grin.

A few minutes and 5 beers each later…

"Man Zuko, you know how to chill!" Said Aang slurring slightly, after all they were only buzzed.

"Aang, I gotta go, my dad will be home before me and I smell like beer..." Said Katara a bit sheepishly not wanting to interrupt their fun time.

"Alright. I'll be back guys; don't drink all the beer!" He answered Katara and exclaimed to his friends.

After a few wrong turns and what not they arrived at Katara's block with Aang walking Katara the rest of the way to her house.

"Well here's your stop" Aang said "Goodnight Katara see you tomorrow" He added as he turned to leave with Katara stopping him and bringing him into a hug.

"Goodnight Aang." She said as she departed from the hug leaving him slightly confused.

After that Aang went back, had one more beer, and left Zuko's, Katara went to sleep early to avoid a hangover and that's where it all ends… Till the next day!

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

**Well damn! I didn't want it to be that long! Well it is, that's how it will be, hopefully the next ones are shorter,**

**REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Too little too much?**

**K thx,**


	3. Oh lord have mercy

**Well Here I go off on the 2nd actual chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one! A little note, this one will have more WTF'S in it.**

**Me: please do the disclaimers someone!**

**Zuko: Bah' chin… Wtf bro kinda name is that?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Zuko: Bah' chin doesn't own us… Or a brain…**

**Me: Thank you! …Wait WHAT? **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

The next morning Katara woke up 15 minutes before six, she had a light headache from being buzzed the night before, remembering that she hugged Aang brought a smile to her face, she followed the same routine as she did the morning before, this time shaving that one area… After finishing what her routine was she woke up Sokka at 6:00.

"Morning sleepy head!" Katara yelled through his door quickly going down the stairs to greet their father.

"Good morning dad!" She said walking up to him giving him a great big hug and sitting down to wait for her brother, she got a text while waiting.

**"Hai Katara how's your head today?"-Aang **

_Reply-__**"**_**Not bad just a little bit painful, you? :)"-Katara**

** "Same, I'll pick you up this morning?"-Aang**

_Reply-"_**Sure. It beats riding with Sokka, oh gotta go breakfast, text me when you get here. :D" –Katara**

"Katara who were you texting" Asked Hakoda with a smile on his face, glad his daughter was making friends.

"Probably her boyfrieeeend" Sokka said making smoochie faces at Katara, earning himself a punch.

"My friend Aang." Katara told her father giving her brother a death glare.

"I see, well guys you gotta head out!" Hakoda said as soon as Katara got a text, what a coincidence!

**I'm here Katara :D-Aang**

Katara left the house before Sokka and met up with Aang in front.

"Hey got your sext!" She said smiling at him

"Hop on and let's go!" He replied just as Sokka was pulling out of the garage, with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth stupidly. He was scowling.

And before the two Teens knew it, they were at the school; the first ones there in fact.

"Soooo," Aang started off "What cha wanna talk about" he said sort of shyly/ awkwardly.

"Did you see that monkey-lions game last night?" Katara randomly started in with sports,

"Yeah they tied with the Polar-cats" He replied again awkwardly.

A few minutes of silence, which was awkward, they both looked at each other shyly until.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Twinkle toes did you sleep here tonight or something?" Hollered Toph while she was walking up shaking the two out of their stare. "I interrupted something didn't I…"Toph said to the 'couple'

"No, no just some friendly staring!" Said Katara, the way she typically lies, hard to explain.

"Yeah definitely nothing goin on right here!" added Aang laughing slightly, and a bit nervously.

" I may be blind, but I'm not that stupid… Twinkle Toes and Sugar queen!" Toph said smiling.

After that statement the two started texting back and forth, and everyone arrived.

"Listen up rats!" Exclaimed Zhao. "All of you go to the auditorium, now!" He added smiling evilly

"Toph what's going on?" Asked Suki stunned a bit.

"I'm not sure…." Replied Toph a bit puzzled.

Everyone went into the auditorium and sat next to each other, Aang and Katara especially close. The auditorium was a bit gothic (**Not that kind of gothic)** with wooden seats padded with a nice red coition the arms at the end of each bench had gold colored brass lining the trim, giving it an almost prestigious look. Each seat sat about 3-2 people. The stage on the other hand was made of a beautifully polished Cedar that starched out to the middle to form a very elegant walk way through the crowd. On the walk was a "Roll on" podium.

"Good morning students!" Introduced Mrs. Beifong with an uninterested crowd that only moaned in response. "I saaaiiid GOOD MORNING STUDENTS" she exclaimed earning a half ass reply from all the students.

"Good, well today I'd like to introduce someone to you, your new principal, Fire lord Ozai! You may call him Mr. Lightning!

Zuko gasped while his friends looked at him, Aang and Teo especially. They knew what Zuko's father had done to him.

"Why is your father the being put in charge of the school?" Exclaimed Toph in a half whisper.

"I haven't talked to him in 5 years and you expect ME to know?" Zuko exclaimed back whispering still.

"Good morning students!" (The teens missed that part since they were whispering) " I am honored to be your new principal and I will be glad to be enforcing new regulations." Ozai said smiling, in his famous Ozai way.

"Oh no…" Zuko said making everyone look at him.

"What?" Asked Aang puzzled with his arm unconsciously around Katara

"He's gonna make us do whatever he wants…That's bad…"Replied Zuko with a look of horror. Everyone gulped…

"Today is the day for change! You all are slackers and I intend to change that… Forcefully." Ozai said still grinning. "New rules, you must wear A polo, a plain polo, it may be any color. Along with that polo you may wear dress pants; nothing else. You can wear any type of shoes you want."

Everyone's mouth gaped open gaped open, they couldn't BELIEVE what they were hearing.

"Atop of that, I will be changing the rules." Ozai added

"Rule 1: You must turn in every assignment on time, or you will receive a referral, after 5 referral's you will receive a phone call home. After 10 referrals you will earn a lunch/after school detention. If you receive 20 referrals you will be suspended, if you are idiotic enough to get 30 You are EXPELLED.

Rule 2: If you are caught our of dress code once you are sent to in school, no acceptations!

.Rule 3: Time will be cut to 2 minutes, if you are late you will have an automatic referral; the same applies for these referrals as in Rule1."

Ozai read those rules and the whole crowd of students gasped.

"Now that you have the 1st 3 rules. Take this booklet to memorize all 10! Good day studentssss!" Ozai said sadistically as the Aang Gang ran out of the auditorium, damn… Ozai took up the whole day talking!

"We HAVE to do something about this!" Yelled Sokka gasping for air while leaning against his car. The whole gang made it ouside…

"Toph can you get your parent's to fire him" Suki and Mai asked simultaneously.

"No they wont listen to me, especially if it involves their school" Toph replied stomping on the ground slightly.

"Then what do we DO?" Katara said dramatically leaping into Aangs arms pretending to cry; she just wanted him to hug her.

"Guys.." Sokka said with a brainstorming face on. "How do most people listen to reason?" He added.

"Speeches? Commercials? Lectures? Billboards?" Were all the Ideas the teens had before Sokka blurted the answer.

"Music!" Sokka said enthusiastically catching everyone's attention.

"Sokka you're a genius!" Everyone exclaimed with the acceptation of Mai and Zuko who just smiled.

"So who's gonna do what?" Asked Toph picking her nose.

"I can play guitar…" Said Zuko

"I can play the electric bass and sing." Said Aang enthusiastically.

"I can get security!" Teo exclaimed smiling.

"Hm, Bumi can play the drums, we can talk to him about it" Aang said thinking about it "Let's go to the temple after we figure things out." He added.

"Well I can work a Dj system and play piano along with the synthesizer." Toph Smiled devilishly.

"Well I can manage you guys and help with intro-ing" Suki said not too sure.

"…I can get us a place that'll hold a lot of people, and make merchandise and things like that.." said Mai boringly, but she couldn't hide the look in her eye of "HELL YES!"

"I can play the guitar along with the Cello…" Sokka said and everyone looked at him confused about the cello.

"Why the cello?" Asked Zuko inquisitively

"Have you heard an electric cello? It sounds just like a guitar! Almost better!" Sokka half screamed.

"Well Okay then Meat brain…" Said Toph flicking the boogers in his face.

"I can sing too." Katara piped up

"Great! Now all we need is a name!" Said Teo with enthusiasm in his voice.

"What could it be?" Aang said with an Idea in his head.

"The Boomerangs!" Sokka said flipping out his boomerang gaining an epic anime, what's it called? Uhm WTF!

"How about….The Avengers®?" Asked Suki "Wait no that's copy righted…"

"I got the name." Aang said making everyone look at him. "Avatar." The smiled that everyone had, man Sokka looked like his head was going to be covered by teeth, Zuko and Mai's faces looked like they would break and Toph looked like she would loose her jaw!

"Hell yes!" Everyone yelled in unison with the exception of Aang.

"Okay now let's go talk to Bumi." Toph said opening the door to Zuko's car and taking the middle.

"Uhm, Zuko, Mai, Teo, and Toph Carpool. Suki and Sokka Carpool, Katara and I will be flying overhead/in front of you guys to direct you." Aang said kind of directing anyone.

About 30 minutes later and 10 wrong turns on Sokka's part.

"Welcome to the temple!" Aang said while every ones eyes went a bit wide seeing the size of it.

"Wow…" said Mai "It's bigger then my house." Mai added boredly.

"Well" Aang said "About 50 monks live in here along with all the orphans." He added a bit bashfully. "Not to mention the giant flying bison!" he said running up and everyone followed.

Aang ran inside expecting to be attacked by children, but that wasn't the case.

"Hello anyone home?" Aang asked worriedly, everyone got the eerie feeling something was wrong.

"Monk Gyatso? Monk Tajo?" Aang asked frantically, running into the main living room… To find

"Oh…my god…" Aang said running straight up to the pile of dead monks laying on the floor along with the children… Gyatso was just barely hanging onto life.

"Aang.." Gyatso coughed up blood, "Continue your training and become a great Avatar…" Gyatso said with his dying breath.

"No!" Aang yelled dropping his hands into his hands bawling. "Who could have done this!" Aang yelled when everyone walked into the room to see Aang in the middle of the floor crying.

"Oh my…Kami…" Toph said feeling everyone laying upon the ground, and smelling the death in the air.

Zuko and Teo ran up next to Aang to try and comfort him, but it wasn't working.

"Aang I'm sorry…." Said Zuko sympathetically putting his hand on his friends shoulder, but as soon as he did Aangs tattoos began to glow and he began to float in a pit of rage.

"What's happening?" Shouted Toph trying to get a grip on the ground.

"Aangs going into the Avatar State, his emotion is over powering him!" Zuko shouted with the wind picking up, none of the monks bodies moved.

"Do something quick Katara, before the whole gets blasted into oblivion!" Sokka shouted without sympathy in his voice, you know Sokka.

"Aang! I know you can hear me!" Katara shouted. "Listen I know you loved all the monks, I'm sad too that their gone!" Katara added very sympathetically "Sokka, Mai, Suki, Teo, Toph, Zuko, and I we'll be your family now!" Katara shouted calming Aang down instantly bringing him out of the Avatar state and down fainting slightly. All the group rushed around Aang.

"Do you really mean that?" Aang asked still crying, man it's hard seeing such a cute face cry.

"We all love you Aang" Said Zuko, okay ZUKO of all people is saying it, so it has to be true.

"Thanks guys…" Aang said passing out from the effect of his first time being in the avatar state.

Not too shortly after that all the authorities were outside and no one had been able to call 911 yet; since Aang is the avatar, the statues glowed signaling that something was wrong. They went to the air temple on a hunch.

"What's-…" Started an officer "Oh god bless me for what I have seen"

~Police radio~ Unit 306 what's the case

~police radio reply~ 10…19…Mass 1019 (Murder).

Before everyone knew it a whole slew of Police and body bags were there, Aang still unconscious..

"Woah what's going on?" said a weird looking kid who just walked up to the scene

" Do you live here son?" Asked an officer.

"Yeah, I'm Bumi!" He replied.

"Well son, everyone that lives in that temple with the exception of you and Aang…Have been murdered.

Bumi looked shocked un able to talk and he just sat, and bawled.

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

**Okay the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, sorry I had to cut you short. I guess I wanted to get a lil bit out there..**

**Jesus I almost cried D:.**


	4. Sorry, will update soon

**Reason for not writing the next chapter yet.**

**Hey…. Sorry about not keeping up lately, my cat's got a Urinary Tract infection, so he's dying…. It's been hard on me and I just need a little bit of time to heal, I wont take long I'll start up working on the next one ASAP. This will probably be in 2 hours from my posting of this since I'm trying not to cry… Love my followers and thanks for understanding (If you do)**

** ~_Rest in peace, Gatter my cat~_**


	5. The 1st move or Moving on

**5th chapter :3**

**-sighs- Alright I got back on my feet, I'm ready to do this! I'm trying something new. **

**Me: Disclaimers!**

**Sokka: Ba'chin does not own any of the characters used to make this story possible.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Sokka: No problemo.**

**Gatter (Gator) May 19, 06- June 18, 12**

**Previously on Avatar.**

"Today students we will have a new Principal!"

"We have to do something about this"

"Music!"

"Aang, I know you can hear me! "Listen I know you loved all the monks, I'm sad too that their gone! Sokka, Mai, Suki, Teo, Toph, Zuko, and I we'll be your family now!"

**Peace academy of the elements high school.**

**Moving on.**

Aang woke-up in the hospital the next day after passing out. Bumi was with him by his bed side, tears still shown on his face.

"W-w-what happened?" Aang asked looking around trying to figure out what exactly happened, then he remembered.

"Aang they know you're the Avatar now." Said Bumi holding back tears over what happened, both Tea and Zuko knew, but none of the others had a clue.(The Avatar thing, not the uhm death part)

"Shit…" Aang said falling his head back, due to his Monk training he had already learned to let go, Bumi on the other hand still had a bit of trouble.

"Aang they mentioned something about a new principal.." Said Bumi inquisitively, he still hurt; but he was not one to show his pain.

"Oh yeah about that…" Aang said continuing on a conversation about what they all had in mind.

**At the school**

Katara looked at the clock impatiently, while everyone else did about the same, but as soon as that last bell rang; shit everyone in the group ran outside.

"Sokka Hurry up!" Katara yelled dragging her brother to his car.

"Jeez Katara I know you wanna see your boy friend, but you gotta calm down!" Sokka said hysterically searching for his keys.

"He's not, my boyfriend" Katara said with a big blush pulling water from near by grass, Suki jumped in at about this point.

"Both of you calm down!" she exclaimed with a serious look in her eyes while Teo, and Toph were laughing at the scene with a bored Zuko and Mai just awkwardly glancing at each other. "If you guys keep this up we can't go ANYWHERE!" She added.

Both the siblings instantly calmed, which is odd for Katara and Sokka, cause you know… They're themselves.

"Sokka, Suki, Katara, you Carpool.." Said Mai, "I Zuko Teo and Toph will ride together." Mai added in her normal bored tone.

With that said everyone went into their respectable carpool's Suki sitting in front with Sokka and Mai sitting in front with Zuko.

**With Bumi and Aang**

"So…" Bumi started off "You guys want me to be in a band with you, not knowing who 2 of the people are…" He added quizzically

"Yeah…" Aang replied with the same tone.

"Count me in!" Bumi said smiling and snort laughing.

After Bumi agreed the gang walked into the hospital room. Smiling to see Aang was okay.

"Hey Aang, how you doin bro?" Zuko said sympathetically sitting on the side of his bed, which was shocking.

"I feel a lot better today, I miss everyone, but you guys are my new family." Aang said smiling at that causing everyone else to smile.

"I'm glad you're okay Aang" Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder then hugging him.

*cough*cough* "That's cute and all twinkle toes and sugar queen, but seeing as Aangs okay and Bumi is too judging on how calm and more relaxed he feels, I suggest we figure out where they're going to stay." Toph piped in with her normal Toph-ness.

"My uncle can take in one of them" Zuko said invitingly

"Bumi you stay with Zuko" Aang said looking out after him, Bumi at first was a bit reluctant.

"Alright Aang, but where are you going to stay?" Bumi asked looking at Aang questioningly, Aang just looked at him without a reply.

"He could stay with us!" Katara slightly exclaimed, making everyone jump slightly.

"Yeah!" Sokka started adding, "We have an extra bedroom that he can use, all we have to do is ask our dad."

"Sure he can stay" Said Hakoda coming into the room removing his officer cap. "Right now I need to ask both Aang and Bumi some questions. Would you kids please go into the hallway for a moment?"

"Sure" said Teo leading the line of people to go into the hall.

**The Gang in the hallway xD**

"I wonder what kind of questions your dad's asking them." Suki said to Sokka who had no idea whatsoever.

"He's probably asking them weather or not they saw anything or suspected anything to happen, or if one of them did it." Teo replied to Suki's question.

"That's crazy!" Zuko halfly yelled "The question about if he did it is so unnecessary it's not even funny! How could Aang or Bumi kill the monks? It's pretty impossible!"

"Relax Zuko" Teo said trying to shut him up mostly "It's a protocol question, with murder everyone's a potential suspect."

"It's a stupid protocol thing" said Sokka making a face about it.

"Guys, I'm sure it'll be fine in there." Said Mai, slightly showing concern for her friends.

"What she said" Toph said.

Katara just stood there with her arms crossed, not making a sound

After Mai got people to calm down, the door opened and Hakoda came out saying his goodbyes to the two that were in the room, and motioning for the teens to go back in if they wanted, which they all did.

Katara stopped her dad for a second.

"What did you ask them?" Katara asked her father slightly agitated.

"Only weather or not they saw anything, the monks were burned, and seeing as Aang is an Airbender and has not yet learned Firebending it's unnecessary to ask him anything else. With Bumi it's a similar thing" Hakoda responded patting her shoulder and leaving the hospital with Katara entering the room as he started to walk away.

"How long do you have to stay here Twinkle Toes, this place is annoying.." Toph asked Aang spitting into a plant pot that was on the ceiling.

"I can leave in 15 minutes." Aang replied smiling "Your dad said I could move in when ever I felt ready to." He added still smiling.

"Alright sounds good to me" Sokka said "After we leave the hospital I think it should be a good Idea that we go to Iroh's teashop to get the plans settled out"

"Yeah" Zuko said "Same carpool as before right?"

"No I'll be flying with Aang" Katara said a bit sternly.

O_O…was the mutual reaction to Katara's stern-ness, no one was going to argue.

After the minutes passed and the gang left, they went straight to Uncles Teashop to plan.

"Hey Uncle" Zuko said entering the Teashop with the gang.

"Don't rob me please!" Iroh said laughing making most of the gang laugh.

"Zuko your uncles hilarious, why aren't you as funny as him?" Asked Sokka making Zuko give him a death glare.

"Sokka be nice!" Suki said grabbing him by the shirt collar making him whine, looks like these two are dating!

"Well let's do what we came here for." Said Mai not enthusiastic at all.

"She's right, we needa do this quickly." Toph said trying to walk, but full over onto Teo.

"Toph are you alright?" Was the mutual question of everyone in the group.

"I'm fine! Stop Babying me and just sit me in a chair!" She said standing up quickly while blushing.

Teo was also blushing.

After everyone sat down they got down to business.

"Alright guys we need to find a place, and sexurity!" Bumi said enthusiastically (You** people gotta remind me about him!)**

"My dad is head of the police department and security department, I can ask him if he can lend some security guards to help out, he doesn't like the new rules either." Teo said with confidence and a bit of humor, on the fact his dad disliked the rules!

"I can rent a place *Sigh*" Mai said with a bored tone as usual, but the light that shone in her eyes let everyone know, she was excited about this.

"Good.." Sokka Smiled "now what about our petition do-hickey?" He asked pretending to stroke a beard.

"I can write out an official document, we can get 3000 signatures to help persuade- Uh Toph, who is this going to?"

Toph was picking her nose and flung it at the ceiling "We're making it for the board of directors, which does involve my parents yeah, but also the King of Ba Sing-se and a representative for each tribe/nation. Including non-benders" ended with a burp.

"Wow…." Katara quid in "That's a lot of important people.." She added mulling it over in her brain.

"Yeah it is" Bumi said trying to keep from laughing at some of the shocked reactions.

"Alright so, we need someone who can do online advertising in secrecy. I don't want anyone outside the circuit knowing about this, or they could rat on us to my father." Zuko said gaining everyone's attention.

"I could do it!" Aang said smiling broadly "I'm great with computers, I can hack anything" he said proudly

"I can help you with that Aang!" Bumi said, he's a bit more creative.

"Good, seeing how Bumi's super creative and Aang's really great with computers, this will work perfectly!" Teo said making people jump slightly, he had been pretty quiet

"Alright, where are we going to practice?" Sokka jumped up grinning, hell he's more then ready!

"You could use my house, on the 3rd floor There's a recording studio, I used to play back in my day!" Iroh came out of nowhere with Tea and fired crumpets.

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko said to his uncle smiling.

"Wow, you uncle used to be in a band?" Suki asked a bit baffled

"Yes! The Striking Viperdragons!" Uncle said from the kitchen.

"Wow… They were famous!" Sokka said clasping his hands together and going into super anime puppy dog/chibi face mode.

"Guys stay on task!" Toph slammed her hand on the table gaining everyone's "We don't want to waste too much time in getting this done!"

"Alright alright…" Was a mutual response from everyone.

"We should head to Uncles to check out the studio." Katara said with everyone agreeing

"Thanks for the snacks Uncle!" Everyone said as they left the shop with Toph holding onto Teo's wheel chair, until she got onto "Solid earth"

"Alright same carpool as before right everyone? Zuko will take the lead" Sokka said sounding like a master planner.

They all got into the cars and onto the glider, Zuko in front and the gang following, almost like a police car following an escapee.

"Aang I feel safe flying with you" Katara said snuggling in closer to him making the both of them blush.

"I'm glad you do" He said smiling in a sweet soft tone.

"Looks like we're here!" Aang said landing softer then he does when flying alone.

"Wooooow!" Sokka said with huge eyes looking at the house. "It's so big!"

Iroh's shoes was a big mansion, with a crimson red and gold color, the doors and window sills were gold, while the whole house was crimson red. Traditional Fire nation colors. He had a nice Water fountain in front which was a dragon that's mouth "Breathed Water". 5 story mansion! Woo!

"Sokka…" Toph said

"Yeah?" He asked still gaping at the mouth.

"That's what she said!" Toph exclaimed causing everyone, accept Mai; who was simply amused, to laugh and making Sokka go hysterical with laughter.

"Alright guys let's go in." Zuko said still snickering; hey a guy has to laugh right?

Zuko opened the door and lead everyone up to the 3rdfloor and searched for the door that held the studio behind it, within 10 minutes they found it.

"OMGOMGOMG!" Sokka said running into the room admiring all the equipment, which consisted of 3 Cello's 2 electric Cello's 5 different guitars, 6 different drum sets. Several Synthesizers and Djing equipment, a harpsichord, a Piano-Forte, 3 colors of electric Violin and one regular Violin and to top it off, an extraordinary Microphone and recording system.

"We are so going to rock…" Bumi said picking up drumsticks and getting the feel of them. Then suddenly playing on the drums, I feel bad for the drums.

"We need to plan the songs, so everyone calm down!" Toph said making everyone stop their playing with the new equipment.

"Alright I have 10 songs, along with 10 back ups we can play, but we need to start practicing and learning them ASAP!" Toph added

Example of songs.

Young- Originally done by Hollywood undead.

1-(Backup) Undead- Hollywood undead again.

"Wow all those songs are great!" Suki said playing some of them in her head

"Do we really have to do Barbie Girl as a back up though?" Katara asked getting a vibe "It's not even close to any of the others" She added knowing who the song was for when Toph started grinning.

"It matches you so well Sugar Queen!" Toph Said making Katara mad…

"Why you!" Katara started when Aang stopped her.

"We shouldn't argue about it, I don't like it either, since I'd have to sing the Ken part, but right now we need to focus on the task at hand." He said while looking at Katara with sweet eyes. Making Sokka get a bit defensive over the slight flirt.

"Alright so we got this?" Asked Zuko causing everyone to mutually nod. "Good, I think you all should go home and we can resume tomorrow, because it's almost 9:00." He said

"Oh lord" Suki said " I should've been home at 8! I needed an hour to study for a pre test!" She added hysterically.

After everyone got downstairs, Zuko took the carpel he was assigned to home, with the exception of Bumi who was to live with him.

Aang took Katara to her house going in with her, because this was where he was going to live. They walked in to meet Katara's father who was waiting.

"What were you all doing out so late, and where's Sokka?" He asked a bit skeptically.

"Sokka went to drop off Suki, we were all at Iroh's house planning our band gig" Katara answered her father getting where he was hinting at.

"I see" he said in response " What's the band gig for?" He asked not knowing of the plans to revolt, so Katara explained while Aang stood there politely

"Great Idea guy's" Hakoda responded with envy "Katara why don't you show Aang to his room?" Hakoda said getting up "I need to go to bed, I have to work early"

"Night dad/ Hakoda" Katara and Aang said in unison while heading up the stairs. Katara lead Aang down the hallway passed 4 or 5 doors till they reached the end. Her house smelled nice.

"Aang this will be your room, my rooms next to yours on the right." Katara said sweetly opening the door to his new room, The room consisted of a bed with white sheets and blankets on it, along with addresser that had a TV Set on top of it. There were redish Curtains and plenty of space in the room.

"Thank you Katara for letting me stay here" Aang said blushing and bowing while Katara returned the blushy-bow " It was no problem Aang." She said while doing the action I mentioned before.

"Well I suppose I better head to bed, school tomorrow" Aang said turning away, when Katara stopped him mid turn.

Their lips clashed together in a kiss.

**Oh lord. I'm SO sorry. My laptop broke, and this was the only thing I could salvage from it. That means it is a sign to continue with all I have in this. **

**Well for those who care, I have gotten better after Gators end, after he passed my friend gave me a kitten. Her name is Shadoo (Shadow) I used half Ojibwa spelling for it because I'm Native American xD! So Thank you to those of you who showed your care! If you want leave a couple Ideas in my Reviews and or Personal message and I will try to use them! **

**Till next time! Sayonara! **

** Oh yes, the next chapter. I am working on it RIGHT NOW!**


	6. Kick it Up a Notch

**Here we go! (famous quote from who?) The 6****th**** chapter! … Soooorta o_O.. So anyway, like I said in the last chapter I was working on this right after, might take a day or 2312 to get it done.. Nah I'm kidding, not that long! For those of you who say I copied from Titans-wing, and immediately after that was brought to attention… (For real I read the story and didn't make the connections, I had started writing mine before reading theirs) After it was brought to my attention on the similarities, I contacted Titan and asked if I should take it down or edit it… Titans-wing said, this is the exact message, … "**okii dokii, i haven't read your story. so i'm not sure how similar they way, i'm not stressing about it. :) as far as i can tell it just shows that great minds think alike X]  
but if anyone does get pissed dont worry about it! :D" ** Since then Titan has read my story and review : **

**Bumi: *Snorting laughter* Ba'Chin doesn't own Avatar or any of the characters that bring the story together! **

**Me: Thank you!**

_**Previously On Avatar**_

"W-w-what happened?"

"Aang they know you're the Avatar now."

"He could stay with us!"

Their lips clashed together in a kiss.

**PAE-HS**

**Kick it Up a Notch**

Three weeks have passed since Aang and Katara's kiss, since then they started dating and are one of the most famous couples of the school. Now Mai and Zuko are dating, in their Zuko and Mai way, it's kind of…cute; I guess? Sokka and Suki are dating and have been dating for a little while before the 2 other couples, just a bit more secretly. Bumi and Toph are dating, Teo is single, but who does he have his crush on? The group scheduled the concert on a Saturday. That way several people could attend; without having to break their parents Curfews. Then on Sunday they set up a Meeting with "the board of Directors". Mai reserved a wonderful place that could hold 11 thousand people, because Aang got 8thousand people to join the group and agree to come to the concert, man don't ya just love the internet?

** At Uncles house, practice time!**

"We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart" Sang Aang and Katara in sync with the group backing them up slightly to add Chorus to it. With that being the last line the song ended with a finishing musical interlude.

"Wooo!" Bumi said pounding on the drums excitedly, since their concert/ petition signing was only, well a day away.

"Keep that spark for the concert Sugar-toes" Toph said smiling impressed; she decided to call the two of them either Sugar-toes or Queen-Twinkle when referring to them both.

"We are so gonna rock this" Sokka said strumming Caramelldansen on his guitar, yeah he loves music.

"Toph I think we have plenty of spark for this" Aang said hugging Katara from behind making her giggle.

"Aha Okay, I believe you" Toph said, she was pretty excited for this. "Alright guys lets free-lance for a little and keep running through our numbers" She added starting out with some random song chords making everyone join in and fit in with her playing, sounding pretty awesome, when Suki came in yelling for them.

"Guys I got the document completely finished!" She exclaimed showing it to them, it had enough space for at least 10k signatures.

"Wow Suki, that's pretty impressive looking, you should take a job in that kind of stuff!" Toph said sarcastically, seeing as she's just a little BLIND.

But Indeed, Suki definitely made the document look prestigious. The paper was pretty thick with gold on the edges. At the top it said_** "The removal of Principal Ozai Act" **_ With elegant font, and proper spelling. Each line had enough space for someone to right their name, there were several pages with the same lay out as the page to what was said before. Having 100 signatures per page and about 100 pages; this is one awesome document.

"Suki that is one Sexy document!" Sokka said in his odd Sokka way of excitement, putting his guitar onto the stand and walked over to hug her.

"Alright I think we should continue on with practice!" Toph said feeling that Sokka nd Suki were pretty much making out…

After Toph finished saying what she said, the whole gan continued with the session. Mai sitting there looking bored, although she thought it was great music, Suki sitting and listening and clapping after each song. Teo sat there working on something, what was that something though?

Have you noticed? Tophs the leader of the band in a way!

"Woo alright everyone I think we can call it a wrap for today!" Toph said taking a drink from her can of Monster®. " I think we should get our equipment to the area along with our merchandise and set up stations" She added crushing the now empty can.

"I'll call my boys in to help us set up!" Teo said pulling out his cell phone and calling his dad to send over a few of the guards that would be helping to contain the concert.

"Thanks Teo" Aang said glad that he wouldn't have to do as much work.

To The Place

The Place Mai had reserved was a very elegant looking place with a large stage in the front of the entrance (Idea courtesy of West minister), The stage had side stairs and a large back entrance, Of course for top priority people to enter in through the back as to not be tackled by hating rioters or adoring fans. The room was huge with a large skylight atop the room that let in the light of the sun or the moon depending on the time of day. So, after all that said. This was a pretty expensive place.

"Alright Let's put each part of the petition at the, Snack bar, T-shirt selling booth, Hat boot, and the entrance booth. We can call it "Proof of admission"" Toph said with everyone agreeing it would be a better Idea to call it that as opposed to the actual name. Just in case one of Ozais pets came in..

They set up the stage to that the Drum player was in the middle back of the stage. They put the bass players along with the guitar players on either side of him. They set up the keyboard and dub step booths next to the front where the singers would be.

"Alright soo.." Sokka started off "Can we put the meat stand close to me, I mean come on!" He said drooling slightly.

Everyone had the mutual reaction of "Face palm" "Alright, we'll set that next to your area Sokka, but don't get too engrossed into it…" Katara said slightly annoyed with her brother.

After 3 hours of setting up, the gang decided to call it good, which was a slight understatement, everything looked so perfect…

"Hey guys, where do you want to go? It's only 3 o'candle" Sokka said with hunger written all over his face.

"Katara and I are going out on a date" Aang said wrapping his arm around his forever girl, making her giggle slightly.

"Ugh Oosie" Sokka said making a slightly disgusted face, causing Katara to ignore him.

"Alright guys we'll catcha later!" Katara said rushing off dragging Aang with her.

Okay enough about the group, let's have some Kataang

Katara and Aang went to a restaurant called "The moons gleam". Onto the restaurant!

"Wow Aang this place is beautiful" Katara said leaning forward across the table so that they were face to face.

"Not as beautiful as you sweetie" Aang said kissing Katara sweetly nipping her lip after they parted.

"Ahem, Hello" Said a waitress, with a big gap in her teeth and braids sticking up on the sides.(Can you guess?)

"Hey Mang (Ming Mong?) When did you start working here!" Aang asked with a smile and a slight shocked expression sharing that mutually with Katara.

"I've been working here since my Aunt said I should build Character" She scoffed looking at Katara viciously "So what can I get you two for drinks?" She added rolling her eyes and looking at Aang lovingly. This made Katara a bit furious.

"Well I'd like Ice water" Aang said smiling still.

"-sigh- I'd like Iced Tea with lemonade and a lime slice on the edge of the glass" Katara asked giving Mang (Ming Mong?) an angry look.

"Alright" She said exchanging the same look.

"Now where were we" Aang said holding her hand across the table and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mang (Ming Mong?) Came over breaking between them and putting down the drinks. "Alright what would you like to eat?" She exclaimed with a devious smile on her face.

"I'd like… A Cheeseburger with Flameo's!" Aang said handing her the menu.

"I'd like to have… A salad ala deviỘn" Katara added pretty much throwing the menu at her.

"I'll be back with that…" Ming said with fiery anger in her eyes. 'I'll teach that old pansy to mess with me.' She thought walking away

**About an hour later, they still got no food and left.**

"Wow that was bad service" Aang said putting his arm around Katara, with a bit of a blush on his face. The couple were new to this.. "Wanna go back to your house?" Aang asked.

"Sure" Katara said sexily leaning into Aang further, her father would be out late, and Sokka probably would too. No need to cover anything up.

The two got into the house and rushed upstairs to Aang's room wasting no time to get up there.

**Ba'chin: Warning if you are underage or highly sensitive to sexual content please, skip till the next fat word area! **

Aang and Katara lay on his bed in a heated making out session, their faces flushed and their bodies warm. Both of the teens battled with their tongues trying to win in a fury of tongue bending. Aang reached under Katara's shirt making her shiver slightly, his hands felt cold. Aang pulled away.

"Katara are you sure you want to do this?" Aang asked a bit sheepishly and courteously.

"Aang I love you, I wouldn't want anyone else to do this..." She replied, and with that said they continued.

Aang pulled off her light blue short sleeve shirt and threw it in the corner while Katara helped him take off his brown colored Aeropostale shirt (Similar color to the brown trim in the show), throwing it off to the side, Aang took off her white brazier setting it off into an unknown direction. After said was done, Aang looked at Katara's breasts and marveled at them, taking one in hand and bringing his mouth down to suckle on another.

Katara moaned in pleasure making music to Aang's ears so he continued to suckle switching sides. After Aang had his fill of suckling he removed hers and his pants to show his large bulge, and her kindly wet under garments. Aang stopped right there and asked again. Katara only nodded a "yes". Aang's body moved down his teeth grabbing a hold of Katara's underwear and pulling them down, once he got to about mid-thigh he used his hands the rest of the way.

Aang stared in wonder at Kataras Feminine area with glossy eyes, after a minute or two he pressed his mouth to the outer lips shoving his tongue in and searching for her G-spot gaining more music to his ears as she yelped and jumped lightly to each stroke of his tongue, he then began nibbling on her clitoris lightly as to not hurt her. Katara moaned lightly and felt herself getting tighter in the stomach area, when Aang stopped and took off his boxers and putting on a condom.

"Katara, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? After we start there's no taking it back.." Aang asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes, Aang I'm sure." Katara said looking at him with a slight smile

Aang go on the bed positioning himself with her, he put himself inside, to let her get used to the size when he reached a wall he drew back and shoved in while pressing his mouth to hers so that her scream got drowned by his lips.

After several minutes of Katara getting used to Aang being inside her , Aang began to move in and out slowly; earning moans of pleasure from Katara. The room soon filled with the smell of sweat and sex and each moan made Aang move a little faster, until he was going as fast as he possibly could.

"Aang I'm Cumming" Katara yelled with Aang's reply being mutual. In a few minutes Aang and Katara both Came.

**Ba'chin: Sex is done guys you can come down here v_v**

Aang laid atop of Katara momentarily before they heard the door open downstairs.

"Shit someone's home!" They both said shooting up out of the bed rushing to get their clothes on.

"Dad shouldn't be home, it's gotta be Sokka" Katara said putting on her panties "Aang where's my bra?" Katara asked

"I don't know check by the T.V" Aang replied putting on his pants.

After they franticly got dressed, the rushed downstairs to be greeted by the whole gang.

"Hey guys!" Suki said sitting next to Sokka with his arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Suki!" They both nervously replied.

"So how was your date?" Bumi asked scaring them because he seemingly came out of nowhere.

"It was good, how was your guys outing for food?" Katara asked fumbling over her words 'Man I'm tiered and judging by how Aang is leaning against the wall he is too..' she thought.

"*Sigh* Why are you guys acting like you ran three miles? It's Boring" Mai asked in a monotone voice.

"No reason, guess all that band practice got us worn out!" Katara replied hiding her nervousness.

"Alright then…" Zuko said while Sokka was becoming suspicious.

With that the group dropped the subject continuing with small talk, and when the time rolled around, everyone went to their residences and went to prepare for their big day the next day.

**Haha I'm not ending it here, :) **

In a dark alley way a girl wearing a hood with messed up hair walked down the alley and waited for a man with a metal arm and leg to meet her, when they met the conversation was short and simple.

"I want you to kill Katara Steelwater." Said the cloaked girl leaving the scene.

**Oh no! Who's the cloaked girl? Why would she want Katara gone? Oh the humanity! Oh lordy lord! Lol. Alright **

**Review me Idea's **

**Favorite me to track this.**

**Follow me?**

**Sayonara **


End file.
